The purpose of this proposal is to request conference support funds for speaker travel expenses to participate in the 35th annual meeting of the Environmental Mutagen Society. The meeting will be held from October 2-6, 2004 at the Hilton Pittsburgh Hotel in Pittsburgh, PA. The Environmental Mutagen Society (EMS) is the primary scientific society fostering research on the basic mechanisms of mutagenesis as welt as on the application of this knowledge in the field of genetic toxicology. Core areas of scientific interest include: Exposure, detection and metabolism of DNA damaging agents, responses to DNA damage (DNA repair and recombination, changes in gene expression, cell cycle effects and apoptosis), general mutational mechanisms (spontaneous and exposure related), germ and stem cell mutagenesis, DNA technologies, molecular epidemiology, human health effects (developmental, cancer, aging, genetic disease), environmental mutagenesis and its application to testing, regulatory issues and risk assessment. The annual meeting will include symposia, poster and platform sessions and other activities of interest to the NCI, including RNA biology as it relates to the environment, genomics and eukaryotic adaptations to the environment, telomeres and genomic stability, systems biology approaches to environmental exposures, DNA helicases, metal toxicity, recombination and the maintenance of genomic stability, human variation in cancer susceptibility, germ and stem cell mutagenesis, and mitochondrial biology as it relates to damage induced mutation and cell death. The 2004 EMS Annual meeting will be comprised of 9 Symposia (with 54 invited speakers), 3 Platform Sessions (with 36 presentations selected from submitted abstracts), 4 Poster Sessions and 4 Keynote Lectures delivered by internationally renowned scientists. Awards will be made to US speakers whose primary areas of interest are in mechanisms of mutagenesis that contribute to carcinogenesis and other such diseases of old age. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]